Pokemorph Special
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Mew's been messing with the Pokedex Holders, but does something that even she didn't expect. And Gold is pretty darn mad about it too. Is the damage reversible, or are they stuck the way they are for the rest of their life?
1. Chapter 1

**Mew: Just getting something out before I go on a three week long vacation. This was something I thought of on a whim that might be funny. Always wanted to Pokemorph stuff anyhow. Although I might have been a bit too harsh on Gold... Sorry all ya Gold lovers out there! :D Enjoy! **

**Pokemorph Special**

After the bright white flash, Gold cautiously opened his eyes to stare at Mewtwo and Mew. Mew was giggling her head off, Mewtwo was staring with a reserved amount of surprise and horror. "What's wrong?" Gold asked. Mew snickered while Mewtwo just blinked. Gold looked down and...

"ARCEUS! MEW, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

~.^

Green sighed, ruffling his wings restlessly. Yes, you read that right, wings.

Green stretched, shaking off a cramp in his right wing, when he accidently knocked into Silver. "Be careful," the younger boy said.

"Sorry," Green grumbled. He wasn't used to his added appendages just yet - just look at what Mew turned him into. A freakin' human Pidgeot with wings and all!

Out of all the Pokedex Holder's transformations, Green considered his by far the worse. None of the other Holders had useless wings that couldn't fly, or not just yet anyhow. They just got in the way, dragged him down when he wanted to swim, and just in all were useless!

He was dressed in a brown t-shirt and brown cargo pants, with white boots, long, red and yellow feathers coming off the hem of his shirt, and Pidgeot style wings on his back. His hair was its usual light brown, but with yellow and red streaks in it. Mewtwo did say he could learn to fly, even if it took a month or two. Green was training daily, with very disappointing results.

"Red, watch out!" The warning left Green's mouth as Red turned around. Too late. His long, jagged lightning bolt tail swung around and hit a vase. Luckily, Green managed to dive to the floor and catch it before it broke.

"Sorry," Red apologized sheepishly, his tail and ears twitching. "I'm not used to my tail yet. It's pretty cool though!" Red was dressed in a plain yellow t-shirt with brown stripes on the back, blue jeans, and yellow and white sneakers. He had yellow fingerless gloves, and Pikachu ears peeking out from his black hair. He also had the trademark tail.

"It's alright," Green sighed, placing the vase back. "It's not as bad as being a Pidgeot. You'd think it's pretty cool, but the wings are useless." As if to accent his annoyance, he rustled them restlessly. "I still can't fly."

Red patted his back sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it soon. Let's go outside and train!"

Green blew a wisp of brownish yellow hair out of his sharp green eyes. "Why not. Excuse me, Silver." Silver moved to let his seniors past, fidgeting with the only tuft of bright red hair left on his head.

When Mew had turned the Pokedex Holders into Pokemon, his had been Sneasel. His hair turned pitch black, only one ear like appendage stayed red. There was also a piece of yellow falling in the middle of his eyes.

His clothes were still black, but without the red lining. He was fine with that, but not the spray of red feathers coming off his belt loop. It hurt whenever someone pulled on them, and he was afraid that they were a part of him, like Green's wings.

"Hey Yellow," he said to the youngest Kanto Pokedex Holder as she came in the door. "Having trouble?" He nodded to the transparent wings on her back, although much more easily handled than Green's Pidgeot wings, still snagged easily. She shook her head.

"No, actually. I can get around quite easily now." She fluttered her wings. "I might be able to start trying to fly. They feel very familiar."

Yellow had been turned into a Butterfree human. She had Butterfree's transparent wings, as well as a purple strapless dress that came down to the knee, and blue gloves. She kept her purple boots, and had a pair of red lensed goggled with black antennes. It was rather cute, really.

"Have you seen Platinum, Silver?" Yellow asked, breaking his concentration. Silver shook his head. He could only guess where the rich Dex Holder went. "Possibly upstairs," he said before he decided to go back up to his room. He left Yellow standing in the living room.

"Okay..." Yellow murmured before Platinum scared the living daylights out of her by silently sneaking up on her.

"Senior?" Platinum asked. Yellow jumped, wings a flutter, before she turned to Platinum.

"You scared me Platinum! Did you need something?"

Platinum bowed, her long, blue hair falling over her shoulders, layered dark brown and light brown hair bunched up in a high pigtails flopping past her face. She wore a brown t-shirt dress, with light brown fur at the sleeves and hem of the dress. She had light brown boots up to the knee and light brown silk gloves up to the elbow. She also had a little fuzzy brown cotton puff like tail. "Do you know where Senior Gold is?"

Yellow shook her head. "No, sorry. I only know where Silver is. I just encountered him."

Platinum frowned. "I think Senior Gold was –"

"SILVER!"

"... Looking for Senior Silver... I'll go get him." Platinum left as Gold came in the living room in a rage.

"Silver!" Gold shouted. Yellow stared at him.

"... Gold?" she asked tentatively. The black hair boy was unusually grumpy, although she could guess why.

Having on white bulky wings sticking straight out from your sides plus white and red triangles spread all over your shirt wasn't the most attractive thing ever. The white/blue/red headphones looked kind of nice, except they stuck straight up.

Yup, Gold was definitely a Togekiss.

"I hate my appearance," Gold grumbled. "At least you have workable wings." He stalked off in a huff as Crystal came after him.

Crystal was an Arcanine. She had black jeans with an orange t-shirt with two black claw strips going from her chest down to the left side of her t-shirt. She also had a light tan furry scarf and a furry bob tail from her jeans. Her shoes were tan with black stripes. Crystal's hair, normally a dark blue, were black and light tan.

"Sorry Yellow," Crytal apologized to her senior. "He's just a bit mad I suppose... Sorry." She walked after Gold quickly.

"Speaking of Pokemon...!"

"... Speaking of Pokemon!"

Yellow heard the beginning of Pearl and Diamond's manzai act before leaving the living room to go find Red and Green. Perhaps she could help poor Green adjust to his new wings.

"Well, Dia, have you heard of the new Pokewood in Unova?"

"Pokewood? Is that something to eat? Sounds tasty!"

"No Dia! You and your Pokemon act together in a movie!"

"In a movie? Like the reality show Missy is hosting?"

"... Even I can't come up with a good response to that."

Pearl growled, scratching the back of his neck. His hair was in the same style it had been in for many years, but now it was a dark blue. Luxray ears peeked out from behind several strands. His eyes were a bright gold, and he wore a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He was shoeless, his light blue shoes discarded at the edge of the rug. Pearl's coat hung on a chair, coming down to about the top of his stomach and unzipped. The sleeves came down to the wrist with a light blue underarm, and had yellow straps and black fur at the neck.

Diamond's hair was also a different color, being light blue. His scarf, usually red, was a light blue, and was very long, extending two ways. His eyes were also light blue, and he had a red hoodie. Otherwise, his jeans and shoes were still the same, and he had his beret.

"This is really weird," Pearl sighed tugging at the collar of his t-shirt. He shrugged his jacket and shoes on before looking at Diamond. "Like being Rotom?"

Diamond shrugged. "It's fine, but I'm hungry. I'll cook something!" He dragged Pearl to the kitchen, the former blonde protesting every step of the way.

^.~

Outside, Blue had joined Red, Green, and Yellow on the roof. Yellow was tentatively fluttering several feet in the air, making sure to keep the roof under her in case she fell. Green was jumping from the roof to the ground, extending his wings each time to catch air and glide safely to the ground. He climbed back up via the ladder on the side of the house.

Green had just jumped off the roof when a particularly strong gust of wind blew back at him, shoving him off balance and forcing him to fold his wings. He crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and feathers.

"Green!" Red and Blue shouted in unison, Red looking very startled and Blue looked slightly worried. Yellow flew over to him and somehow dragged him up and flew back with Green back to the roof.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, disgruntled. "Stupid wind. I'm trying again."

Blue sighed, flickering her ears in annoyance. She hadn't changed much, besides her light pink hair and dress. Wigglytuff ears stuck out to the side, the very picture of innocence.

Red was sitting down, his tail twitching occasionally. Briefly, he wondered where the Hoenn Pokedex Holders were before casting the thought aside. He was sure they were fine... Although Ruby might not have been.

:D

"Ruby! Get back here ya sissy!"

Sapphire was wearing a grey camouflage t-shirt and cargo jeans, with steel bracelets protecting her wrists and two grey belts looped carelessly around her jeans. She had a silver bandanna with horn appendages that looked like Aggron horns.

"I swear Sapph, it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Ruby jumped over a couch, unzipped black jacket fluttering with the wind he created from the quick jump. "I'm sorry! Stop chasing me! Emerald, help!"

Watching from the safety of standing on a table, Emerald snickered. "No can do Ruby. You're on your own."

"What?" Ruby wailed as he dodged another swipe from Sapphire. He knew the steel bracelets weighed Sapphire down slightly, but made her swings and punches that much more lethal. His own uniform of a grey t-shirt, black jeans, a black jacket, and grey shoes made it easier for him to run and jumped, but not by much.

Earlier, when he and Sapphire had been sitting on a couch with Emerald, he had stood up, bumped his head on the mantle above, and knocked all the books down that had been on it.

Luckily, none had landed on him or Emerald.

Unluckily, they had all landed on Sapphire. And she was chasing him down with all the anger of an Aggron.

Emerald was sitting with his legs hanging off the table. His attire was colored similarly to Ruby's, mainly consisting of grey's and occasionally yellow. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a yellow zigzagging stripe through the middle. He had grey jeans, and a grey jacket that had a high collar. He was quite amusing, seeing Ruby getting chased by Sapphire. His amusement was ruined when Silver came in the room.

"Calm down," Silver said in exasperation, taking one look at Ruby and Sapphire and measuring up the situation. Anyhow, Gold wants us outside, no questions." He walked out, accidentally snagging his tail feathers with several questionable words.

Ruby looked as Sapphire before racing after Silver.

"Get back here ya sissy!" She chased after him while Emerald followed, laughing.

"Okay guys," Mew said in telepathy, giggling. She floated around Gold's head, much to his annoyance. The small pink legendary flicked him on the forehead before floating over to Mewtwo. "I've got the formula for fixing you guys now. Okay..."

Mew curled up into a small ball and started to glow with a white light. The light exploded just as Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald walked out the door.

After the bright afterglow faded, Gold tentatively opened his eyes and tried to rub them. He failed, and cautiously looked down.

"YOU MADE IT WORSE MEW! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?"

His wail of anger could be heard for miles.

* * *

**Mew: Did you like it? There might be a bonus chapter later. Gold will hopefully get his redemption. Or he might just sue me... Yeah. Enjoy the rest of your summer folks! **


	2. Bonus Chapter!

******Mew: Here's the bonus chapter! Enjoy!**

**Pokemorph Special**

**Bonus Chapter**

_Previously..._

"Okay guys," Mew said in telepathy, giggling. She floated around Gold's head, much to his annoyance. The small pink legendary flicked him on the forehead before floating over to Mewtwo. "I've got the formula for fixing you guys now. Okay..."

Mew curled up into a small ball and started to glow with a white light. The light exploded just as Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald walked out the door.

After the bright afterglow faded, Gold tentatively opened his eyes and tried to rub them. He failed, and cautiously looked down.

"YOU MADE IT WORSE MEW! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?"

His wail of anger could be heard for miles.

_End Flashback..._

Gold snarled in anger as he looked at himself. No, he wasn't a human. No, he wasn't half human, half Pokemon. Yes, he was a Pokemon. A FREAKING TOGEKISS!

And Mew had to deck him out in pink ribbons.

"Mew," Gold growled. "This isn't funny. SOMEONE GET THESE RIBBONS OFF ME!"

Crystal, a quadruped because of her Arcanine form currently, blasted a gentle Ember at Gold, burning the ribbons to ashes. Unfortunately, she also burned Gold's skin.

"OW!" Gold shrieked, taking to the air in an instinctual attempt to cool down. "Crys, not cool! No, that was definitely hot!"

Crystal rolled her eyes as Silver sighed. He then looked at himself, then at the others. He was one of the shorter Pokemon, being a Sneasel, and not a Weavile. The only Holders that were currently shorter than him were Red and Diamond, who were Pikachu and Rotom respectfully.

Sizewise, Emerald, who was Dusknoir, was the tallest at 7'3. Sapphire, who was Aggron, was close with 6'11. Crystal, who was Arcanine, was third tallest at 6'3. Which meant that they towered over everyone else who was around 5'0 to 1'0.

Pearl, Luxray, was a pretty tall 4'7. But both Green and Gold were a few inches taller than him, Pidgeot and Togekiss respectively, and both 4'11. Yellow, Butterfree, was a whole foot shorter than Pearl, being 3'7. Platinum was barely taller than her, being Lopunny and 3'11. Blue and Ruby were both the same height, 3'3, Wigglytuff and Mightyena. Silver himself was exactly 2'11, and was pretty annoyed he was shorter than the other Dex Holders. He did take slight comfort in knowing that Red was 1'4 and Diamond was 1'0. But Diamond was a legendary. Lucky bastard.

Green stretched and flapped his wings, snapping his beak open and close experimentally. "Cool," he muttered, extending his wings to the max before taking a quick lunge upwards. Silver shaded his eyes with his right claws as Green soared high. He eventually spiraled down to the ground with a clumsy landing.

Red sat up on his hind legs, curling slightly to scratch behind his ears. "How about a battle?" He asked, looking at Green. "I mean, we are Pokemon..."

Green shrugged. "That's a real take on the word 'Pokemon Battles', you know." He took to the air calmly, buffeting Red to the side.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Red protested, rolling tail over head into Blue. She braced him instinctively, as well as planting her feet into the ground. "Thanks Blue." He shook himself off as Green landed.

"You know," Green said calmly, preening one of his wings. "We could get seriously hurt from battling one another."

Silver stared. "When were you ever scared of anything?" He asked. Green glared.

"I'm just concerned about safety."

Silver glared back before Platinum broke in.

"I think it may be a good idea," she said, towering over Silver, although unintentionally. "For research."

Red grinned. "We'll get hurt for science Green. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Mew giggled. Mewtwo sighed. _"If you wish," _the purple Pokemon said. _"I suppose a tournament bracket would be appreciated...?"_

Gold grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Yellow fluttered her wings nervously. "Uh... In total, there's 13 of us Dex Holders... I'll sit out so it's even..."

Mewtwo nodded. _"Yes." _He closed his eyes before opening them again. _"Ah. This will be an interesting match. Green, Red, you're up."_

Pearl scowled. "I wanted to battle Green though," he grumbled. Diamond patted him on the head sympathetically.

Green looked at Pearl sharply before glancing at Red. No words were spoken between them, but none were needed. A silent exchanged was all, and Red jumped onto Green's back as he took to the air and hovered above Pearl and Diamond.

"How about a double battle?" Green asked sullenly, in that bored tone of his.

Pearl twisted his head to look at Diamond. "You up for it?"

Diamond smiled lazily. "Speaking of Pokemon... Yeah sure."

Pearl bared his fangs in a grin. "And we start... Now!" He leaped and crashed into Green and Red with Spark. Red absorbed the excess shock quickly, so Green wouldn't get hurt.

"Thanks," Green grunted as he dodged electric shocks aimed by Pearl and powered by Diamond. He noticed that Diamond stayed on Pearl's back, blue lightning bolts touching the bottom of his mane. "That's pretty smart," he muttered, doing a barrel roll. Red hung on for his life.

"What's smart?" Red asked.

"Diamond's helping Pearl charge power, making his electric shocks more powerful."

"Shouldn't we make a move now?" Red commented, managing to stand on Green's back. His cheeks sparked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Green nodded, wings glowing metallic steel. "Yeah, charge me up."

"Thunderbolt!" Red charged out a powerful lightning bolt, the electric charge getting drawn to Green's Steel Wing. With that, the Pidgeot ramming solidly into Pearl's chest, sending him and Diamond flying.

Startled, Diamond unleashed the excess power he'd been charging the entire time. A stray Thunder went awry... And hit Gold square in the face.

"OWWWW!" Gold shrieked in pain, twitching. Half flying type, a super charged Thunder hurt like hell.

"Sorry Gold," Diamond said sheepishly, as Gold straightened with an angry face.

"You're in for it now," he growled. "Come back here!"

Diamond had zipped off, unlike his usual lazy self.

Red sweatdropped. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all..."


End file.
